camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AstridMyx
Archives Astrid's Archives 1 Re: Adopt a Newb Ooo thank you! Rainbow Shifter 15:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Badge Danke for le badge :3 So, here tis mine :3 Hey Astrid I posted in the park.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 14:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I posted in the park, and I love new avatar with the bunny. It is pretty cute. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: CONGRATS Haha thanks! Well he sure does seem interesting (I was going to make my new character a child of Nemesis but out Notus as my first choice) although I'm not too fussed as I would like to concentrate on establishing my soon to be new charrie. If Bach wants him then I don't mind, but if he really isn't wanted by Bach, I'll reconsider. Thanks for asking me though and I'm keeping good care of Aloric. Aloric: She keeps me in a cage! I've had no food. *whips Aloric* SHUSH! Heh just ignore that.... Rainbow Shifter 17:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :But I don't really want to have him yet. Rainbow Shifter 18:29, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Quest I'm really gonna need you to post on le quest, or I'm going to pull you, sorry :\ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 02:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) MOOOOOOOOM yiieeee mom momomomomomomom im married to him ^_^ *ish sho happy* i wish you were in the wedding >w< I miss chu mooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!! :* Posted in the parkDogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 18:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Claiming Hey there. I'm going through our non-administration workers and, with a few users coming and going and a few others checking claims but aren't on the list, we need to clarify on who can check claims, who has permission to do so and if you still want to continue to do so. Kindly tell me your decision as soon as possible. astrid i miss chu. *so much sadness*you may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 10:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure ^-^ But, could you PLEASE be the best person ever and get on chat for a few seconds. You don't have to stay, I just want to see you again. Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Posted Will you get back on eventually? Because not seeing you makes me sad. ;-; Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) fixed i noticed the template was busted. I fixed it Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) posted ^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted ^ Posted POOOOOOOOOOOOsted ^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) PostedFacillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 09:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted Love ;-; Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 09:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes Oh yeap!:) The one on the Shopping Mall for Kesha and Marcellus :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: HEEEEY Is all good! I haven't been able to be very active on chat lately but everything else is normal. I tried my hand at claimings and this one seems to be fine now but hasn't yet been accepted and hasn't had a reply in about five days. -pokes claim- Rainbow Shifter 15:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, how did I create it wrong? [[User:Hugefrickinnerd|'The dumber people think you are, the more surprised they're going to be when you kill them. -- William Clayton']] 18:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you, ill fix it. [[User:Hugefrickinnerd|'The dumber people think you are, the more surprised they're going to be when you kill them. -- William Clayton']] 18:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) posted.you may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 21:13, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey I was wondering if I could dibs Ryo? And I miss you I hope you come back :( Yay! I hope its soon.I'll dibs him with my brand new charie(who I have to code) Michelle "Mitchie" L'amour Yay! (bounce) Could we rp them couse I'm bored? Sure and Posted Posted, I'm happy that you are kind of back It was kind of boring without you (:P) xD I would too if I left for a while, Posted Posted back Posted Posted how da f*ck did you get a hecate kid? o.o caption says it all I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 03:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) hecate has been full, like WTF >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 04:03, June 28, 2013 (UTC) oh goddammit riri *facepalm* won't lie kinda want a piece of that though I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 04:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) the char, already got a magic brat :P I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 04:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) well i got takeshi around. i was tryin to get her with a friend's hebe girl. but she doesn't like the model. so i don't know I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 04:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) posted and yeah i remember x3 I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 05:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) posted, yup with takeshi i get to start of rps weird I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 05:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC) posted x3 she's so nice I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 05:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) f*ck yeah, posted. ugh i am not good with bitch chars T~T I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 05:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Welcomed Sorry about not responding, been sleepy lately. I welcomed your char ^-^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 06:15, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 06:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 06:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted ^-^ Also, I think you should know, Icarus has gotten QUITE the body count since Bunny's been away Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 06:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted, I'm not really in the mood to do anything with him that isn't killing right now. He's already got 2 torure RP's going on right now, and I can't run a sex rp and a torture rp at the same time. Unless he rapes her, in which case,i guess. Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted ^-^ I'm going to be afk though, I'm making eggs right now Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Template failure xP Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted, Love Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 07:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted, and no, Icarus is a big boy Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) xD Posted. Let's try to keep the incest out of these 2 xP Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted Love Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted. I really like Dante :3 Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 08:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :/ Okay :/ why aren't you on chat?